This Woman's Work
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: I should hoping but I can't stop thinking, and thinking and thinking. Of all the things we should've said that we never said. Of all the things we should've done that we never did. All the things that you wanted from me. All the things that you needed from me. All the things we should've given but we didn't. Oh darling make it go away now. Just make it go away...


This Woman's Work

**AN: I do not own High School Musical or Maxwell's rendition of "This Woman's Work".**

Troy Bolton was outside on the track field watching his players run laps. Troy is now the new head coach of the East High Wildcats basketball team. Troy took the job after his father retired, along with Troy, Chad is the co-coach and also coaches the baseball team. Troy was condition his team for the fall so that they could be ready before school started. Troy looked at his watch and saw that it was almost five o'clock. Troy smirked a little bit, he wanted to get home so that he could see his wife of five years Gabriella Bolton. Gabriella was six months pregnant, with their first child, to say that Troy was excited was an understatement.

"Thinking about your wife loverboy?" Chad teased pulling Troy out of his thoughts.

"I'm just excited about this baby, in about three months I'll be a dad."

"Yeah, I understand but once they're here…" Chad trailed off

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying man a baby is a lot of work, you're never actually ready for the baby. You may think you are but you're really not. Take it from, me and Tay have four boys, and we're still getting the hang of it."

"Thanks Chad that was real encouraging." Troy said sarcastically to Troy.

"Pick it up boys! Point guards don't lead from the back Tony! Come on!" Troy shouted to the boys.

"But in all seriousness Troy, I know that you'll make a great dad." Chad said sincerely.

"Wow Chad, that's the most sincere thing I've ever heard you say. You getting soft on me Danforth?" Troy teased

"Yeah right Bolton."

"Coach Bolton!" Troy turned around and saw one of the receptionist running toward him

"What's wrong Kathy?" Troy asked

"It's your wife, she went into early labor."

"Go, I'll finish up here. I'll meet you at the hospital with Taylor." Chad told Troy ran to the parking got in his car and sped off to the hospital. The ride to the hospital had to be the most agonizing car ride Troy had ever experienced. Troy had finally reached the hospital, he got out of his car and ran into the hospital.

"Miss, where's my wife?" Troy asked the front deck receptionist.

"And what would be your wife's name?"

"Gabriella Bolton, she went into premature labor, she's only six months pregnant…"

"Sir, we can not disclose any information about our patients."

"You don't seem to understand…"

"No, sir you don't seem to understand, please have a seat in the waiting area until the doctor comes out _please._" The receptionist emphasized as Troy reluctantly went to the waiting room he saw that his parents and Maria where already there.

"What happened?" Troy asked no one in particular Maria stepped up

"Um, Gabriella was having pains so she called me. By the time I got there, she was passed out and she was bleeding and then I rushed her here." Maria said on the verge of tears.

"Did a doctor come out yet?" Before anyone could answer a doctor entered the room.

"Is there a Mr. Bolton?" Troy turned around to face the doctor.

"I'm Mr. Bolton."

"Dr. Cho, your wife's doctor. Mr. Bolton, did you know that your wife wasn't taking her medicine." Troy sighed, Gabriella was anemic and obviously haven't been taking her medicine.

"No, I didn't know that."

"Well, that made her dangerously sick and we're going to induce her labor."

"Is there a chance that my child will survive?"

"Sir, our main priority is Mrs. Bolton. Now it's very unlikely for a baby to survive when born this early, we're going to do the best we can." With that Dr. Cho left.

"Are you ok Troy?" Lucille asked

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine." Troy lied he was nervous, worried, scared all at the same time.

**_Pray God you can cope  
__I'll stand outside this woman's work  
__This woman's worth  
__Oooh it's hard on a man  
__Now his part is over  
__Now starts the craft of the father_**

It had been an hour and Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke had shown up.

"Have they said anything yet?" Taylor asked

"No, they won't even let me go see her." Troy said

"Is there anything we can do?" Sharpay asked

"Just be here." Taylor and Sharpay nodded.

"Hoops, we are about to go get something to eat, do you want anything?" Chad asked Troy

"No…"

"Troy, no you have to eat something you've been here almost all day." Lucille said to Troy.

"Mom, I'm not hungry."

"No Troy you're eating something. Chad bring him back a burger or something."

" Chad, you don't have to do that. Mom I said I'm not hungry."

"I said you're eating. Chad, bring him back a burger and Troy if you say one more time you're not hungry I'm slapping you." Lucille said in a motherly tone. Chad and Zeke left the waiting room to go get some food.

"It's all my fault." Maria said

"No it's not Maria no one knew this would happen." Jack said

"It is, I told Gabriella that she shouldn't take her medicine."

"Why in the hell would you tell her that?" Troy yelled

"Because, I know what that stuff can do to a baby and believe things would've turned much worse than they are now." Maria argued back

"How do you know that Maria?" Lucille asked

"Because, my sister is also anemic, she continued to take her medicine throughout her both of her pregnancies and both babies were still born. I didn't want that to happen to my daughter." Troy sighed

"I'm sorry Maria I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"No, I understand it's a very tough time for all of us."

"I'm just so scared."

"Don't worry Troy I sure that Gabriella and baby are fine. Gabriella's a fighter she'll pull through." Sharpay said to Troy

**_I know you've got a little life in you yet  
_****_I know you've get a lot of strength left  
_****_I know you've got a little life in you yet  
_****_I know you got a lot of strength left_**

Three hours passed before Dr. Cho came back out again.

"Mr. Bolton, can I talk to you privately for a second." Troy stood up and stepped out of the room with Dr. Cho

"Is there a problem?" Troy asked

"Yes, we did a sonogram and saw that there are two babies."

"Two? So you mean she's having twins?"

"Yes Mr. Bolton, right now it's very complicated, Gabriella's has a very narrow uterus which makes it very difficult for a vaginal delivery so we are going to do a cesarean."

"Can I be with her?"

"Yes, we are going to need you to scrub up follow me."

"Hold on doctor let me just tell my family." Troy stepped back in the waiting room and everyone looked at him with hopeful eyes

"What did the doctor say?" Maria asked

"I'm going back there with Gabriella, she's getting a c-section." Troy didn't want to tell them about the twins, he was still trying to grasp the idea himself.

"Ok, let us know if anything changes." Lucille said

"I will." Troy then left the room and followed Dr. Cho down the hall

* * *

Troy entered Gabriella's room with his scrubs on, he looked at Gabriella and could barely recognize her. She looked really tired and pale, she wasn't the Gabriella he knew. There was a big curtain over Gabriella that laid over her neck, the other side was where the doctors would perform the c-section. Then Troy went up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey Gabs." Troy said

"Hey." Gabriella said barely above a whisper

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked Gabriella sighed heavily

"Tired, scared, nervous."

"Why didn't you take your medicine?"

"Because I didn't want anything to happened to the baby, well babies now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not mad at you Gabs."

"Ok, are you two ready to deliver these babies?" Dr. Cho asked

"Yes we where are."

"Alright Gabriella, we're going to make this as quick as possible." A few mintues passed and a loud shrill cry echoed in the room.

"Baby number one is a boy." Dr. Cho said , Troy smiled at Gabriella who smiled weakly at him back, Troy then kissed Gabriella's forehead

"I love you." Troy said against her skin

"I love you too." Gabriella whispered as Troy pulled away, then another cry erupted into the room.

"Baby number two is a girl!" Troy looked at Gabriella and frowned when her eyes closed.

"Get these babies to NICU." Dr. Cho order to a nurse then Gabriella's heart monitor began to flat line.

"She's flat lining!" a nurse said loudly, after that it seemed like everything went to slow motion. Before Troy knew it he was being pushed out of the room by a few nurses.

"Please, you have to let me in there!" Troy cried

"Sir, we can't perform to the best of our abilities if you're in the room." A nurse said to him

"You don't understand…"

"No Mr. Bolton you don't understand, if you're in there, you would only be a distraction which would not allow to perform to the best of our abilities. Now may you please wait out here." The nurse went back into Gabriella's room and slammed the door shut. Troy sighed heavily

"Damnit!" Troy yelled as he punched the wall.

_**I should be crying but I just can't let it show,**  
**I should hoping but I can't thinking,**  
**All the things I should've said that I never said,**  
**All the things we should have done that we never did,**  
**All the things we should've given but I didn't,**  
**Oh darling make it go,**  
**Make it go away...**  
_

Troy then made his way back to the waiting room and saw everyone look up at him.

"What happened?"

"We had twins."

"Twins?" everyone questioned

"Yeah, a boy and a girl."

"How's Gabriella?" Maria asked

"She started to flat line and then they kicked me out the room. I don't know what's going on." Maria let out a sob as Lucille and Taylor started comforting her.

_We need a cart in delivery room 203. Cart needed in delivery room 203. _

Troy's eyes went wide, that was Gabriella's room.

"I'm going for a walk." Then Troy left the room. Troy went outside to the hospital garden, and out his hands in head and sighed heavily. He really didn't know what to do, what would he do if Gabriella died, he can't take care of twins by himself. He needs Gabriella, he wouldn't know what to do.

"You know it's ok to cry." A voice from behind said

"Sharpay, please." Troy said, Sharpay ignored him and took a seat by side Troy.

No one really understood Troy's and Sharpay's friendship not even Gabriella and Zeke. Troy ans Sharpay have been friends since they were born, there was a special bond between the two that no one could understand. They considered each other brother and sister.

"Troy, I know you and if you want to cry, you can go ahead. You know I'm not going to judge you." Troy couldn't hold it in anymore he just let it go and cried.

"I don't know what to do Sharpay, I mean my wife is this close to dying and I have newborn twins. I don't know how to function without Gabs. I love her, she's my other half, without her I'm nothing. I just…why did this have to happen? I mean what if Gabriella dies?"

"Troy I can't answer that question for you. Honestly you need to consider what if Gabriella dies God forbid. You can't just stop living because she's no longer there. Yes it would be a hard time for you but, you have two new children you need to care for. I'm pretty sure they would want their dad to be there for them since they don't have a mother. I'll be damned if you're going to drop your kids off on me for eighteen years." Sharpay smirked at Troy, she nudged him with her elbow causing Troy to smirk

"Give me a hug Troy." Troy raised an eyebrow

"Bolton, if you don't give me hug I will personally make sure that your daughter turns out just like me." Sharpay threatened, Troy gave Sharpay a hug they both pulled away from the hug.

**_Give me these moments,  
Give them back to me,  
Give me a little kiss,  
Give me your..._**

"It's ok Troy, it's going to be ok."

"Hoops, the doctor's looking for you." Zeke said entering the garden. Troy and Sharpay both got up and quickly walked back to the waiting room to see Dr. Cho waiting for them.

"Mr. Bolton, we were able to stable your wife, she's doing fine." Dr. Cho smiled, everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"How are the twins?"

"They are doing ok, considering how early they were born. But we are going to keep Mrs. Bolton and the twins, for a while to make that everything is running smoothly."

"Can we see her?" Maria asked

"Yes but only one at a time."

"You go first Troy."

* * *

Troy entered Gabriella's room to see her sitting up in her bed. Troy closed the door, and rushed up to Gabriella's bed and sat down next to her.

"You really scared me there Gabs." Troy said running his hand through Gabriella's hair

"I was scared too. You know I saw my dad, he said it wasn't my time and that I needed to take care of my family."

"I love you so much Gabriella." Troy kissed Gabriella, they both pulled away from the kiss.

"Have you seen the twins yet?" Gabriella asked

"No, I wanted to wait for you…" Troy was interrupted when two nurses entered the room rolling in two cribs.

"I think two very special people want to meet their Mommy and Daddy." One of the nurses said as they both placed the cribs at the foot of Gabriella's bed. The nurses took the twins out of the cribs and handed Troy and Gabriella the twins. Gabriella was holding the boy and Try was holding the girl.

"So what are these little cuties name?" a nurse asked

"The boy's name is Andrew Gabriel Bolton." Gabriella said not taking her eyes off Andrew

"The girl's name is Grace Charity Bolton." Troy said the nurses wrote down the names and left Troy and Gabriella with the twins.

"I love you so much Gabriella, you gave the best thing anyone could give me."

"I love you too Troy. Let me hold Grace."Gabriella said, her and Troy switched babies

"Grace looks just like you." Gabriella said, Grace opened her eyes, and sure enough she had those famous Bolton eyes.

"And Andrew looks like you." Troy said, Andrew had Gabriella's curly brown hair and nose, but he has green eyes.

"I'm very happy you're here. We weren't expecting you Grace, but I'm glad you're here. Just know that Mommy and Daddy loves you very much." Gabriella kissed Grace's forehead and then Andrew made a noise as if he were saying "what about me", this made Troy and Gabriella giggle.

"Mommy and Daddy loves you too Andrew." Troy said

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabs." Troy and Gabriella shared a kiss and then kept cooing over their new editions to their family.

**_(I know you've got a little life in you yet)  
Give me your hand baby,  
(I know you've got a lot of strength left)  
Give me your pretty hand,  
(I know you've got a little life in you yet)  
Ooh my,  
(I know you've got a lot of strength left)  
Your love child,  
(I know you've got a little life in you yet)  
Whatever you need,  
(I know you've got a lot of strength left)  
Give me your hand,  
(I know you've got a little life in you yet)  
Give me your hand babe  
(I know you've got a lot of strength left)_**

_**I should be crying but I just can't let it show baby,**_  
_**I should hoping but I can't stop thinking, and thinking and thinking**_  
_**Of all the things we should've said that we never said,**_  
_**All the things we should have done that we never did,**_  
_**All the things that you wanted from me,**_  
_**All the things that you needed from me,**_  
_**All the things we should have given but I didn't,**_  
_**Oh darling make it go away now,**_  
_**Just make it go away..**_

* * *

**AN: The inspiration of this story actually came from me. This kinds of mirrors of how I was born except I don't have a twin. My mother is anemic and she couldn't take her medicine because she was pregnant with me. My mother went into labor at six months and the doctors said that I wouldn't survive and here I am! So yeah I'm a miracle baby a little bit of my background. Please R&R!**


End file.
